et obliti sunt mei
by SkaianClouds
Summary: For some reason, you are alive. That is not right. (alternatively: they forgot me)


All you know is emptiness.

You can't remember what color was, or the sound of other's voices. All you know is the dark, the quiet, the empty.

All you know is dead.

Of course, there is the small fact that you don't know what, or who, it is that is dead, but you know they're.

You know you miss them.

You don't remember a lot of things, your name being one of them. The amount of time you've spent wandering this ruined planet is another.

You don't think that there's much worth remembering here. Perhaps once it had life, but not now, and not ever again.

You pause and stare down at the checkered pattern that extends across the planet. There is nothing else, only black and white squares. Well, there is you, but you don't feel like that counts.

There is silence, save for your quiet breaths. That's all there ever is. You think that's all there ever will be. Just you and your footsteps on a planet without life. You know that this emptiness is not supposed to be, that it most definitely shouldn't be. You know this with all of your being. Even so, it continues to exist, and so do you.

Every so often, you are hit by a wave of _wrongness_. You tell yourself what it should be, but your words never change anything. The abnormality in the timeline continues, and it tears apart your very being and it is just _so, so wrong_. Even so, you continue and the timeline does too.

You pause from your thoughts and look up at the sky. It's as dark and ominous as it always is. There are no clouds. There should be.

The moment your eyes make contact with the void, the voices you've been trying to block out push through at full force.

 _'Give up. There's nothing left. Come with us. You'll be happy. You won't be alone. We are your salvation.'_

You honestly don't know why you haven't joined them yet. There's just something in you that resents the idea of becoming one of them, not that you aren't one already. You're not human, no, definitely not, but you're not one of them either. You just...are.

You begin to move again. You still aren't sure what you're doing, but you're doing it anyway. You walk for some time _(4 hours 13 minutes; you don't want to know this but you do)_ and you reach one place that is different from the rest of the planet. Something crunches underneath your foot.

You did not expect to come here, and the realization of where you are hits you hard. You laugh. You don't know why, this is certainly _not_ funny, but you laugh anyway. Of course, the laughter is not the kind of laughter you hear when one tells a joke or does something stupid. It's the laughter of a broken man who forgot himself and everything he was and everything he could have been. It's the laugh of the insane, of those without purpose or reason. The laugh of someone who's been alone for too long.

You see the other Players. They are dead, just as they have been for the past lifetime. You don't remember who they are, but you know they were important to you. There is a boy, and a girl, and another girl.

Some small part of you still finds it amazing that their bodies haven't decomposed.

You look down at the cause of the noise under your shoe and see a pair of shades. You pick them up and look them over. The lens is badly cracked and you just stare. Somehow you get the feeling that these sunglasses were once important to you as well.

You continue to stare at the reflective lens and for a brief moment you catch a glimpse of your own eyes and- _oh god they're dead and you're dead but you're not this timeline should be gone why isn't it gone you want it to be gone why are you alive it shouldn't be like this it wasn't meant to be like this you only wanted to play a game_ -

You laugh your madman's laugh again. It does nothing. The world is still empty, the other Players are still dead, and you are still alive.

The sole living player in a doomed timeline.

How ironic.

* * *

 **Written a few days ago at about 3 in the morning. Edited briefly by me at 9:30 pm. Yeah. Inspiration from this wonderful song at dirkar/tumblr/com-post-144873547266 wherein .=/ and /=-. Yeah. Confusing. Anyway, just finished the Rick and Morty season 2 finale so I'm just gonna kinda...contemplate everything while I type up some research. Anyway, don't own homestuck, total word count for this document is 728 words. Thanks for reading, drop a review if you feel like it! They're always appreciated.**


End file.
